Giripan Oneshots
by EspadaScream
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the fluffy pairing Giripan. Requests are welcome.
1. Payphone

Howdy guys. It's been forever since I have written anything. I decided to make something kind of fluffy If you like it please favorite and comment and tell me how I did.

* * *

Simple things can make or break a person. Distance can shatter or strengthen a relationship. Sometimes all one needs is to hear the other's voice. Those three words that maybe sometimes can be the hardest thing to say.

Kiku Honda was not one for words. He was inexperienced with the emotion one called love. It was new and caused butterflies to creep into his stomach. He was currently inside his own home sitting at his table drawing. The art was simple and plain, no life to it at all. He frowned at the paper. Ever since the feeling called love had settled in he had become unfocused and was finding work more and more difficult. The phone began to ring. He stood up and walked over to the phone looked at the caller I.D.

The caller I.D. red it was coming from a payphone in Greece.

Kiku felt his heart thud hard against his ribcage. Greece was where Heracles Karpusi was. His hand hovered over the receiver for a moment before he picked it up and brought it to his ear.  
"Hello?" he asked into the receiver.

"Oh hello Kiku I didn't think you would answer" the warm and deep voice of Heracles Karpusi answered.

Kiku's heart was going a mile a minute. Butterflies exploded into his stomach and a faint blush spread over the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you calling from a payphone?" Kiku asked managed to keep his voice normal.

"I was out and was about to go home, I was going to call a cab but I decided to use my change to call you" the male responded.

Kiku was glad the other could not see him. His entire face turned a bright shade of tomato red. The butterflies tickled in his stomach.

"You didn't have to do that, you could have called me when you got home" Kiku said softly.

"But then I would have to have waited to hear your voice" Heracles said.

It started to rain outside. The soft patter of the rain hitting the roof and the smell of rain filled the house.

"It's raining" Heracles said simply. It had also started to rain where the male was and he looked up and blinked once before asking "Can I come over tomorrow?"

Kiku felt his heart rate increase. He swore it would burst from his chest.  
"Yes, what time would you be arriving?" Kiku asked trying to keep his voice normal and not crack.

"Hmm the morning, so I can see you sooner" the male said smiling softly into the phone.

"Ah...ok" Kiku said his voice cracking slightly.

Kiku placed his hand over his chest feeling the accelerated heartbeat.

"Hey Kiku?" Heracles asked suddenly.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I wanted to tell you something it's not easy to say I kind of lo-".

The line suddenly went dead and a dial tone was heard. Kiku held the receiver to his ear for a few more moments listening to the dial tone. He placed the phone back down. He then smiled softly and placed both hands over his chest.

Meanwhile in Greece, Heracles was staring at the phone.

It had gone dead one him and he hung it up. He turned and looked up letting the rain cascade down his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Maybe tomorrow he would tell the Asian male how he felt.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed 'Payphone' Review please.


	2. Scents and Artwork

Another one-shot! People messaged me to continue with these so I am. If you want to see something in particular just let me know

* * *

The small bundle of blankets moved on the bed and a hand reached out groping around for something and finally landed on a light switch.  
Light filled the room and from the mass of blankets came a mess of black hair.  
The male blinked several times trying to will the sleep away and found it was simply setting in even more the longer he stayed where he was.  
The male known as Kiku Honda finally made his way out of the bed and down the hallway into the kitchen where he began to brew a pot of coffee. Living on one's own during college had its benefits.

When the coffee was finished brewing he poured himself a cup adding two sugars and a splash of cream. He sat down and sipped at the wondrous beverage feeling his brain finally start to wake up slowly. Today was a simple day thankfully.  
Art at 4pm then he was free. Kiku was not one to party all night and be adventures. He preferred to stay home and relax when he could and he only needed the company of his cat Tama. As the day began to progress Kiku went about his daily life. The days never changed and always moved forward. When Art class came around Kiku was at peace and took his normal seat with his sketchpad open and a pencil in hand.

The teacher walked in and with a smile announced it was time for a free draw session. Kiku rather enjoyed the free draw sessions because it allowed him to indulge completely into something and have no fear about how it would turn out.

As the class began, he began to feel as though he had eyes on the back of his head. He tried to ignore it and continue of the flower he was drawing but the feeling did not go away instead it seemed to intensify. When the bell finally rang, Kiku packed up and headed out for the bus. A hand stopped his though. He turned and was looking up into the eyes of the tall Greek male who had transferred into his class half way through the semester and from Kiku could see The Greek was a master of self-portraits.  
"Can I help you?' he asked. The Greek male smiled softly.  
"Can I draw you?" he asked bluntly and to the point. Kiku felt an odd blush crept up onto his face. What an odd request! Kiku was nibbling on his lip. "My name is Heracles Karpusi by the way," he said calmly. Kiku nodded then mumbled back. "Kiku Honda". God he was acting like some shy innocent school being asked out for the first time. However, Heracles's wasn't asking him on a date just asking simply to draw him and that was harmless right?

"I guess so" he responded. Heracles smiled brightly, took his hand, and dragged him out toward the parking lot. "Wait now?" Kiku asked as he was dragged. "Yes now" Heracles said and opened the door to a 2001 Dodge Neon and softly pushed the male inside. The drive was quick and Kiku soon found himself at the man's apartment and sitting on the man's couch. His stomach was fluttering and he was flushing slightly.  
A small cat trotted over to Kiku and rubbed up against his leg purring. "They approve of you that is good," Heracles said softly.  
The next few seconds were a blur. A pair of warm lips had pressed onto his and strong large hands had wrapped around him. Kiku's eyes went wide as both shock and a europium of pleasure shock waved through his system. He pressed his hands to the male's chest not knowing how to take such an abrupt kiss and pushed slightly. The lips moved away a few inches and a husky voice said, "I like you a lot Kiku, it's why I transferred into your class so I could see you more," the voice said. The Greek was giving off a powerful aroma of exotic fruits and vanilla. Everything he did and said was sending Kiku into a whirlwind of pleasure. The lips met his again and this time he kissed back wanting to drink in more of the taste and scent that surrounded his very being.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and in truth Kiku never wanted it to end. This man was making his addicted and he knew he would soon not be able to stay away. He would crave this man and it would become his drug.

"I love you"

* * *

Sorta simple and to the point. Herc you sly little romancer you. Well I hoped you enjoyed reviews are welcome.


End file.
